Marco Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Marco accidentally went back in time. When Star pulls him back he returns with another person, and the future has never been the same, how will he react to this new world? Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Review next chapter up soon. Sorry if this is short, or long. Just so that it is clear for everyone, Thanks to Star being magical, Marco has traveled back in time to before his parents met and bumped into his mother. And she falls head over heels for him. Much to his discomfort, Marco is trying to get back in contact with Star but they are seperated and survive his Moms advances. I just wanted to jump straight to the point so this is all just backstory.**

 **Time, 18 years after Angie Diaz was born. Place a senior high school dance. Characters Marco Diaz and his one day to be mother Angie.**

Marco was adjusting his tie wondering why he let Star talk him into going through with this terrible plan. After all shouldn't he be trying to avoid something like this? He really shouldn't be going through with this. He glanced over at the shorter young woman that he was encouraging. He felt terrible doing this to her, but on the plus side it was only for tonight. She would get over it and meet his Dad in college and they would have a great life together.

All he had to do was live through this terrible plan that Star had come up with. Which was to counteract her earlier plan. Which was because she had the great idea to go time travelling, and getting the two of them stranded back in the past way before either of them were born. In the same town that his mom lived in when she was a teenager.

And they got seperated and could only get in contact via text messages until she found a way to actually swing back around and pick him up, because time travel sucked.

Long story short she hit him with her car, freaked out and apologized over and over, nursed him back to health, fell for him hard and insisted that he stay at her house and eat her food while he kept on trying to get back in contact with Star. Which meant that now they were at a boring high school dance because he could not just break his moms heart. He was not that cruel of a person, at least he really hoped that he wasn't. He glanced back down at the shorter woman. She did look very lovely.

She had not blossomed as much as she would in later years, but at eighteen years old she was young, with clear skin, long hair that fell to just below her shoulders, a cute rounded face, full perky breasts that seemed to bounce whenever she walked and a trim waste and belly. Her legs were strong from working out and the power of youth and she had an adorable little rear which he would describe as hot (IF IT WASN'T ON HIS MOM!)

Angie caught Marco's eye and smiled nervously, he had never known his mother to be so nervous before. But she blushed and stuttered at times and fiddled with her dress. Then again she was a million times better then Marco who had been trying really hard not to look directly at her, because the make up that she was wearing was accentuating her beauty. Sure his mom was cute from his time line, but seeing her so young and full of life made him feel weird and strange and pleasent, which should have been setting off alarm bells in his mind, but he just couldn't help it! He was young! And confused! And full of hormones!

"Marco? Is everything okay?" She shyly asked looking up at the tall strapping young man, Marco had begun to work out and muscles had started to form, along with all of the crazy fights that Star constantly dragged him into, he was lucky to be alive half of the time. He gulped and stuttered out a few things trying to adjust his tie and not look at how lovely she was when the disco ball flashed over her face, for some reason disco was a really big thing these days.

"It is okay." SHe said taking his shoulder in her hands and squeezing it, she had small lovely hands that were painted a bright shade of red. To match her lipstick and her dress. She tried to look him in the eyes and MArco was constantly looking anywhere else.

'Where are you Star?' He thought to himself as he tapped his feet and willed himself to ignore the natural smell of her perfume and what smelt like baby powder beneath that. 'Get me out of this dream-nightmare-definitely a nightmare. A dream means I am enjoying this and I am not!'

Marco heard a small sniff from beside him and looked to see that she had wiped at her eyes and nose a little bit with a napkin that she had taken from home. He knew that his mom's parent's did not spend a lot of time around the house but seeing how little that there was there, and how much she had latched onto him in the few days that he had been there...Marco felt bad for his Mom, he knew how hard it was to be an only child, and he also knew why his parents filled the house with foriegn exchange students.

They felt lonely.

"I think that I am going to get some punch!" Marco announced to Angie before pushing off of the wall and walking into the dance floor before Angie could respond. He would give her a nice night, not a great one but an okay one, and then he would go back to his time line and leave this place far behind and see his parents again. He kept on telling himself that as he scooped up some glasses of punch and turned back around to return to Angie.

He paused and observed, there was a few girls standing nearby Angie and were gossiping about something, Angie was watching him with a smile on her face and raised a hand and gave a little wave. Marco smiled and waved back, he then stiffened, he couldn't do something like that! It would just make her like him more! When would he realize that he had to stop being such a nice guy!

Marco for some reason kept on waving before frowning. There was one of the creepy guys walking towards his mom...or Angie as he had to remember to call her. There were a ton of macho creeps in this school, and they for some reason always zeroed in where they were not welcome. He frowned and began to pick up his pace, Angie was in a state where she would be looking for someone, and it had to be anyone besdies those creeps. Especially the snot nosed looking one who was zeroing in on his mom like a dog after a chunk of meat.

"-To Dance?" The guy said leaning against the wall and trapping Angie in the corner, keeping her boxed in. She was mumbling something before smiling and pushing past him as Marco arrivied.  
"Sorry but my date is here!" She called over her shoulder. Marco placed the glasses of punch to the side and grabbed her hand as she reached him.  
"Want to dance?" He asked his mother causing her to break out into a grin.  
"I would love to!" She said excitedly, he pulled her onto the dance floor just as the fast songs ended and the slow ones began. He kicked himself for choosing that one, it would mean that she could-

Lean her head against his chest and hold onto his waste with a smile on her face, oblivious to the stuttering sweating nervousness of the boy that she was more or less spooning. Marco gulped audibly enough for her to hear. She looked up with a sad smile.  
"It is okay if you want to leave, I won't mind. There are much prettier girls then me here. I hit you with my car and I compeltely understand if you want to leave."  
"What? No!" Marco said nervously, his hands were resting on her thin hips as they swayed back and forth connected at the hips. They were not that much different from the many other couples that were all around them having the time of their life. He was sure that a ton of them were already running off for some extra fun.

"Marco it is okay, I completely understand."  
"No way. Angie I am not here because I want to make you feel better, or because I think that you owe me anything. I am here because I genuinely like you, you are great!" Angie giggled in a girlish way that he had never heard before which made him shiver with delight at the sound of it. She leaned forward and stood on her tiptoes with her lips parted just enough to invite him forwards.

"You are so sweet."  
"Come on, what can I do to prove it to you mo-Angie!"

"You could prove it to me by kissing me right now." She said breathlessly. Marco did not even hesitate and leaned downwards to lock lips with his younger blushing mom. Angie gasped before wrapping her arms around his head and neck and pulling him in all the deeper. His hands around her hips and her fingers wrapped in his hair. He knew that he should pull away, to break it off, this was not fair, not to him and certainly not to Angie...

But she tasted so good that he wanted to taste her. He dipped his tongue inside of her mouth and heard her moan lovingly. She was grinning, he could tell and was rubbing her leg on the back of his knees. Marco finally pulled away with a small line of drool connecting their panting faces together. Marco licked his lips and she blinked widely and smiled all the larger.

"Let's go back to my place." She said eagerly. Marco nodded, he knew that this was wrong but this was moving so fast, he had to do it before he went completely nuts. His cock was beginning to stir and he saw his mom not as a mom but as a woman. A woman who needed love. And he was going to be the one to give it to her.

* * *

The two of them ran through the night, Angie giggled and Marco laughed right along to convince himself that this was not insane, that this was normal. And the longer that it went on the more natural it actually seemed.

They got to the house where he kissed ehr again on the front porch pulling her curvy body close to his own. He was so incredibly hard that he was almost ripping his pants. She grabbed him and actually mounted him on the front steps wrapping her legs around his waste. He had to hold onto her ass cheeks and gave them a nervous little squeeze causing her to peep and then sqeual in happiness.

They crashed through the front hall, upstairs and finally landed on her bed, Marco began to tear at his clothing like he was a wild animal trapped in it, he tore at it as if he was a newlywed man abotut to finally take his wife.

Angie pulled off her shoes and stockings before gripping the zipper on the side of her bust. Marco knew that this should have been the time to say no and turn back, but he just couldn't help himself anymore. So he was the one who reached down and unzipped it for her, exposing her thin lace bra and then dragging it down further to her panties.

He reached down and slide them off with his thumbs completely exposing her to him. She was wet, but he knew a way to make her wetter, he licked two of his fingers and took her free hand in one of his while he eased his hand into her dripping wet sex. She gasped and thrust backwards against him as she ground against his hand and began to hyperventatlate.

Marco was no virgin, Jackie Lynn Thomas had taught him a ton, and he used everything that he could think of to make this the best sex that he could manage. Angie gasped as his fingers teased at her pussy lips, exposing her pinkness and the desire within, he did not need any teasing, he was already erect, and the zipper on his pants was under so much pressure that it was starting to tear the zipper apart. He knew that this was what he was going to do to her insides. But Angie had stopped being his mother and became a horny desperate woman long ago. And he knew he was the one to give it to her.

She groaned and gripped her bed sheets as she began to orgasm, her breasts heaving in their confines until they finally reached up and tore it away together. Marco leaned down and kissed her on the lips before removing his dripping fingers from her wet sex. He gripped his shaft and moved it to her cunt, he gasped as he pushed hte head in. She groaned and then gasped and blushed even harder as he began to push his plump cock deep into her pussy depths. She was groaning before he paused. He had reached her barrier, if he broke that...

She smiled and nodded encouragingly at him. He grunted before slamming himself through. She grunted and winced and a little bit of blood leaked out. The two lay there waiting for her to get used to his sheer size, her pussy walls gripping down on him before she finally nodded and he began to fuck her again. Slow powerful thrusts, her silk like pussy was draining him of all his self control or safeness.

He did not care that they were related or that she was so young or that he was probably going to regret this. All he cared about was the gorgeous young woman beneath him reacting so positively to his balls slapping against her tight perky ass and his shaft stabbing her repeatedly. He was lost in a haze of joy and pleasure, the pressure was starting to build upwards within him, he could feel his balls tightening. She was still kissing him passionately, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

They had been silent except for gasping and choking back screams of lust, their panting was getting louder until Angie finally broke the kiss and held onto his neck gasping for air.  
"I love you!" She cried out Marco groaned out a response that obvioulsy pleased her as he unloaded load after load of sperm into her womb and flooded her pussy.

"I love you." He responded before kissing a cheek.

The two lay in each others arms in the post orgasmic golden glow. They were huffing each others breaths and just smiling while holding hands. Nothing could destroy this moment.

Until an enormous portal appeared over the bed and Star's head was poking through while shouting at him, her hands outstretched and magic bouncing everywhere.  
"MARCO! COME ON! WE NEED TO GET YOU BACK HOME! THE FUTURE NEEDS YOU!" She was shouting and reaching for him, unconcerned that he was naked, sweaty and wrapped in bedsheets with a large erection making a tent.  
"STAR! WAIT!" He shouted. Angie was gripping him and screaming asking what was happening as objects began to fly around the room. Marco tried to explain to say that he had to go but he loved her, but the wind was picking up and neither could hear. She just grabbed a hold of his feet and screamed as MArco was pulled into the future.

* * *

Marco fell out of the portal with the blankets held tightly against his crotch. He then turned around and caught the screaming Angie as she fell out of the portal. Star was pouting from where she was doing the spell, she had instantly recognized who he was with, but instead of being angry she looked to be more jealous then anything else, and was side eyeing Angie very suspiciously.

"You have a lot of nerve Diaz, especially after all I did to get you back home to the future."

Angie was looking around herself in shock at the world at the future, she probably expected flying cars. Which must have been dissapointing.  
"You are from the future?" Angie said in amazement and shock as MArco began to rearrange the covers around his hips and then when they were tight he reached to Angie and began to rearrange them around her so that they draped over her shoulders and hugged her hips enough that her ass would not be hanging out in the wind.

She scooted closer to him and snuggled up to him, her face still very red from the lovemaking and the heat of the bedroom that the two of them had just left.  
"This is the future?" Angie said again in amazement as she spun around in a small circle. Marco nodded as Star stared on in annoyance before walking forwards and snuggling up to his other side and wrapping her arm around his waste.

"I missed you while you were in the past. You could have texted more." She complained and shot a look at young Angie Diaz. Angie caught it before walking forwards and wrapping against Marco, he could feel both of them pressing into him, their tight bodies just hardly seperated from him. He gulped before turning back to his house, it was still at least familiar to him.

"Look let's just get inside before my parents wake up and-" Marco opened the door and paused in amazement, it was his house but it was different, very different. Especially the woman sitting at the table in only a very short pink bathrobe that showed off all of her legs and would probably show off half of her ass cheeks if she stood up.

Angie Diaz looked younger, hotter, sexier, and fuller then ever before. She looked at her younger counterpart wrapped up in bedsheets that were slowly being stained with cum, at the embarassed, blushing and slightly jealous Star Butterfly, and at the young stud before her. She looked at Marco with a grim smile and a blush before gesturing to the table.

"I think that we need to have a talk."

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon. Story. Chapter. Whichever.**

Marco sat at the small kitchen table and nervoulsy played with his fingers and really tried his best not to stare at his mothers tits. Which was hard because she was only wearing a very small and very revealing pink bathrobe which clung to every last inch of her body and showed off her toned legs, which seemed larger then when he had last seen her around two weeks ago. And he was very very horny and the bedsheets that he was wearing smelt like sex and made him all the hornier.

Her entire body had changed, she was much sexier, much more alluring. She had always been attractive before, but now her breasts were slightly larger, her butt had more cushion to it, and her legs and thighs were large and strong and looked like they could break watermelons. And the craziest thing was that it looked all natural! As if she had just woken up and rolled out of bed without doing anything else. It was insane.

He tried not to stare but it was either look at his adult mother or look at his younger mother as she clung to his arm, and Young Angie was only wearing a bed sheet to keep her covered because they left all of their clothes back in time. To give Young Angie credit she had not screamed or fallen into shock upon learning that she was in the future or when she actually got to meet her older future self. If anything she mostly just seemed interested in how big and mature and sexy she looked.

Angie crossed her legs and then uncrossed them. She finally smiled and reached over to pat Marco's hand tenderly. A little too tenderly. Not much like the way that a mom should pat a sons hand.

"It is okay Marco you can relax. We are all lovers here." She noticed the bright blush that went over his face and she instantly began to back track and turn a bright red before exclaiming loudly and in embarassment. "As in we are all in love here, I meant to say that we have all had very intimate moments together and that is nothing to do with the fact that you went so far back in time that I had not met your father yet and we had sex and-"She blue a raspeberry and shook her hands in confusion before smiling wistfully at her son.

"Why is everything so different now? Mom why do you look like this!" Marco said in confusion and slight fear as he gestured to her entire body. She lifted a boob thoughtfully before blushing and dropping it again suddenly self conscious.

"I have no idea Marco. It almost feels as if I have two sets of memories inside of my head. I remember raising you with Rafael and I remember another one, which is a lot more clear. Rafael is getting fuzzier as every second goes on but this one is much stronger. It almost feels as if that is the real memories and the ones that I had with your dad were fake."

"Well what are these memories?" Star said leaning forward, she was also hugging Marco's arm for some reason and had taken a few chances while Marco and Angie and Young Angie had sat down to rub her face against Marco's bare skin, it was so sweet smelling, sure it was sweaty and sticky from all of the crazy out of control wild person sex he had just had with his young mom...but that just made him all the more attractive to Star for some reason.

Angie blushed before reaching forward and squeezing Star's hands as well as Marco's.  
"Raising my little boy by myself until you got here. You just left after the weekend back in high school. I did my best and I made a life for myself out here raising my little boy by myself until he was a man. Like the one you see before you today."  
"And what a man he is!" Star said squeezing Marco's arms with a loving lust filled smile and a large blush across her face.  
"Star!" Marco protested before tensing up as she casually leaned forward and licked his bicep. The four of them paused while Star pulled away and smacked her lips.  
"Yummy. You two try this out?" She said leaning forward and licking him again causing Marco to gasp and try to pull away only to feel another tentative tongue on his other bicep.  
"YEESH! ANGIE!" Marco called out causing both women to sit up straight and cock their heads to the side. Marco pointed down at the smaller more naked one.  
"I meant her!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted a taste!" She protested before turning back to Angie. "So you're me, and I am his mother. And this is the future. And I just had sex with my son. And now I'm..."

She pressed her hand to her belly and the older Angie nodded sagely.  
"Yes I am sorry, I never tried to raise him to be like this. He is just a little charmer. But I don't think that I ever came to the future, I have no idea what happens now."

"What do you mean what happens now? I thought that I would stay here." Young Angie said in confusion before looking between Marco and the more mature Angie and then a frowning slightly jealous Star who was shaking her head angriliy.

"I can't raise a baby on my own! Marco please don't send me back my parents will kill me!" She said in confusion her eyes welling up with tears. Older Angie rubbed her younger selfs hands mutely. She had been disowned by her parents, but she couldn't tell her that. But she also just couldn't let her time travelling self come here and take a seat at the kitchen table like nothing had happened...could she?

Her younger self was clearly in love with Marco, the thought that biologically he was her son did not seem to cross her mind. And the fact that Marco had more or less created himself did not seem to bother the young man either. He was taking everything in stride rather easily. Almost too easily. Angie felt his eyes roam over her body and stop briefly at her tits. They ached briefly. She recalled that night so many years ago (Okay only 18 but still) And how much he had loved her young undeveloped breasts and how much effort and thought he had put into them, and how hard he had sucked her nipples until they almost felt like they would pop out of her and roll down his throat.

Her son was probably a boob man, which would explain why he was not as aware of Star Butterfly draping herself over him, too bad. Star was a cutie pie and Angie would have loved for him to have a royal cutie pie girlfriend. Angie was not ashamed to admit that she wanted to stick her tongue down Star Butterfly's throat and maybe even some naughtier places as well. The only adult in the room could feel the tension mount and she knew that she had to do something.

"Marco don't be ashamed. I mean look at her, she loves you, and you already did it once. I am sure that she can stay here and we can take care of her." Star looked at Angie Diaz in shock before she felt some tears prickling at the back of her eyes, she frowned before thinking, all she wanted was Marco to be happy, even if she could not be a part of said happiness as long as he was then she could probably live with that. But what came out of the mothers mouth next shocked all three teenagers.

"But you should also deal with Star and her feelings towards you. If you would like my suggestion go with both. I think that Star can learn to share."  
"MOM!" Marco shouted standing up before gripping his bed sheet as it began to slide down off of his large muscular thighs, the very base of his cock was exposed briefly, it's mighty girth even when at rest flapped briefly in the breeze and caused all three women to instantly zone in on that place in hunger. Angie cleared her throat before blushing and turning to her younger self and a drooling Star.

"I know that you can share him, and I am happy enough to bring you in, the more the merrier. It would be fun. I missed having baby Marco running around. I would suggest you children discuss things. I for one am going upstairs to...do something that I have been putting off. Marco has just reminded me about it though."

"MOM!" Marco shouted again in shock and slight outrage, this was crazy! When did his own Mom become a ludicrious sex starved pervert! And why was she always glancing so pointedly at him.  
"Oh Marco don't be such a prude. Beside's it is not like any of you would sleep with me anyways. Look at my saggy old breasts compared to those two young tight things." She stood up and gestured to Star and young Angie, her bathrobe flapped slgihtly as she moved around. Marco was going to say something, going to protest that she wasn't that old and that she shouldn't talk like that, but Star beat him to the punch.

"Old? Saggy? Mrs Diaz you are a MILF!" She shouted before running around the table and pulling open Angie's bathrobe to expose her large mature breasts and pink nipples.  
"A set of boobs that would put any self respecting woman to shame! Not an ounce of sag and a lot of jiggle!" She ran her hands down Angie's toned stomach admiring the feel beneath her fingers.  
"A nice strong core, perfect for showing how long you can go." She turned her around and lifted the other side of the bathrobe to show off his moms nice fine fat squishy jiggly butt.  
"An ass that you could bounce a coin off of. Or win a twerk contest with." She hefted the two large chunks of meat while licking her lips and admiring the glow that came from them.  
"And finally a nice neat landing strip staright towards a cute little cunt!" Star finished spinning the now dizzy woman around one more time, a little bit of excited juice was dribbling from her cunt. She had been manhandled so roughly and intimiatedly, and it had been so long...Angie gasped and gripped her right breast and squeezed herself in front of the three teenagers causing everyone to blush lustfully. She turned to them and smiled.

"You are sweet. But I have a date with my vibrator. You kids talk amongst yourselfs and decide what to do." She turned and walked from the room her ass cheeks jiggling and Marco groaned as his chubby grew into a full on erection. Causing the new young mother past Angie to gasp as she felt it tent the bedsheets. She had been in the past just a few seconds ago, now it turned out she fucked her own son. And she wanted more, and wanted to share him with these two beautiful deviant women.

"I think that we all should talk about this-" Marco was cut off as Star jumped across the table and landed on his lap with her legs craddling him. He gulped and looked up at her as the eighteen year old princess grabbed his head and pulled it into hers. Their mouths were open and the hot sweaty make out commenced. Gripping and mewling next to the girl from the past who watched in wide eyed fascination as they continued to pet and lick and even exchange little bites. Star finally pulled away with a pop. Marco leaned forward to restart the dynamtie kiss but she stopped him.

"I can share you, because technichally it is only with one other person. And you have already fucked her once. What is the worse that can happen now?" Marco bit his lip and then opened his mouth to protest only for two tongues to assault him. Angie and Star had gone in at the same time and the two were messily making out not only with the boy but also with each other. The taste of their spit was intoxicating and amazing and Marco could only gasp and groan as he felt up Star's butt cheeks as they ground against him.

Angie was cupping their cheeks and meowing slightly into his mouth causing more vibrations and making it all the more pleasent. Marco's brain shut off and he instead decided to focus on something a bit more important and impressionable. How good this felt, how much fun it was. How pleasent. His body reacted accordingly and soon he had a pretty big package for Star and Angie to play with.

Sure it shouldn't make too much difference to him he already slept with her in the past why would this change anything if he did it when she was older and more mature. Bigger breasts, a more inviting ass with some nice meat to it, and a couple of wrinkles around the eyes that just told her age and experience with sex. Marco had made up his mind, which was to give into the madness and embrace it totally and completely.

He pulled away and licked his lips before looking upstairs pointedly.  
"We shouldn't leave mom waiting." Star squealed and clapped her hands in joy before jumping to her feet and pulling the other two with her. Their bedsheets fell behind them and they were running naked through the halls. Marco had a feeling that he would not be using anything to cover himself up with for a very long time to come. Maybe even forever if he was lucky.

They crashed through the house before finally reaching the main bedroom. The pictures on the walls were all left askew, they mostly just showed a young mother raising a son by herself, adorable, loving and now forever tainted because Marco knew that the reason that she had to raise him alone was directly his and Star's fault for messing with the time stream.

What was behind the master bedroom door though chased all of that from his mind. Laying on her bed with her legs spread and pointed towards the door was Angie, panting and gasping as she fingered her pussy. She sat up straight and stared at the three teenagers with a surprised smile.  
"You actually came." She gasped.

"Always." Marco said before feeling his jaw hit the floor. The teenage Angie had sprinted across the room, her long brown red hair flying wildly around her and she jumped onto herself before kissing her passionately on the lips and moaning into the older womans plump perfect lips. That vaguely resembled strawberries and smelt like they had been dipped in chocolate.

The two hugged each other closely, their nipples rubbing up and down each other and bringing out more squeaks of joy from the two horny deviants. The mature Angie gripped her own behind and squeezed the cute little ass bringing out a bunch more squeaks like a toy from the young adult. Marco walked forward before he heard Star cough from the doorway. She had stripped and was lounging in it with a grin.  
"Well? Aren't you going to ravish me?" She spread her arms and Marco scooped her up with a whoop, carrying her towards the bed with every intent to fuck her until she couldn't move. Star squealed as Marco flung her down and then dropped himself down to her pussy. She had a heart above her pussy, made by her hair. Marco teased her lips briefly before the taste overwhelmed him and he was sticking his tongue down it.

Young Angie had flung her head back against the pillows as she felt herself begin eating her out. All of her cares were evaporating with every lick to her pussy. She had never expected to get this much joy out of it. She had not expected for any of this to happen but now she was happy. She groaned and fisted the mane that was sucking and licking at her cunt lips. Star was soon beside her laid down next to the mother to be, the two held hands and began to kiss passionately.

The heat in the room and the warmth in their bellies was overwhelming them, they could no longer think critically in this situation and could only react posivitely to the madness around them all. Which meant hot sweaty tongue filled make out sessions where they were not battling for dominance so much as they were enjoying each others tastes.

Angie reached her hand up and soon she and Marco were high fiving as they ate the two orgasming women out. Enjoying the feeling of hot tight cunts constricting around their tongues and the powerful flavors washing across them. Marco pulled away with a gasp for air as he looked down at the three excited women before him.  
"So who goes-"  
"ANGIE!" The two younger women shouted before positioning themselves so that Angie was laid out on her back and Star was holding her down. Young Angie was behind Marco and holding his powerful mind breakingly large erect dick out for him to penetrate his mom.  
"After all she hasn't had any dick in years. We can wait a few minutes." She said with a smile and a wink. Angie winked back to herself before looking upwards at the dripping wet pussy hovering over her face. She licked her lips in anticipation as Marco began to stuff himself into his mother and Star lowered herself onto the pretty little blushing face. Angie stiffened and pushed her hips upwards and arched her back as Marco fucked her.

She was licking like mad at Star's walls while having a massive dick shoved between her legs. Splitting her in half mind body soul and heart. She was being remade into a new image. An image that would please the man that she had born and raised and created with her own womb. She wanted to create more and more and be as grand and powerful as possible.

She felt younger with every hard eager quick thrust into her. She felt her entire body rock as Marco spanked himself into her, her ass lifted off of the bed and she felt a few fingers begin playing with it, she shimmied from one side to the other trying to get comfortable. Small dainty hands gripped her breasts and began to tease them out and squish the big sweaty globes together. Making her all the more aroused.

Star leaned forward, resting her hands on Angie's boobies before catching Marco's lips with her own. Marco gasped as the young Angie played with his balls and as much of his extra long extra large shaft as she could manage. A lot was inside of his Mom, but just as much was in Angie's hands. She leaned forward and licked Marco's abs as he groaned into Star's mouth. So many tongues, so much wetness and pressure on his cock. The cunt that he was fucking was long and hot and dripping wet. He howled and came deep inside of her as she also orgasmed.

Marco fell back, still hard and ready and eager to please. Adult Angie however had fainted from all of the attention and was down for the count. She had not been fucked that hard in years. Marco smiled at the other two younger women, they returned the smile. Knowing exactly what was in store for them and for the many years of lovemaking to come.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Chapter or story. It could be either one. It is up faster if there are reviews though. Any ideas as to make it clearer which Angie is which would be apprecaited. (Also wouldn't mind suggestions as to anyone he might want to travel back in time to see/situations. Have a few ideas but always willing to hear more.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review next thing up soon. Not a ton of lemon in this one just a lot of exlanation, hopefully more lemons soon.**

Marco felt someone sucking on his cock in his sleep, their head was bobbing and a couple of small firm tits were working their way up and down his shaft. He smiled in his sleep and moved a hand down to rest gently on the womans head as she continued to bob up and down gently taking his cock into her mouth, groaning so that all of the pleasure gradually increased.

Marco smiled to himself as he felt his morning wood so deliciously and lovingly massaged by the puffy eager lips. He opened his eyes to see a familiar pussy hovering over his face before finally sitting down on him. He wrapped his arms around Star's long gorgeous legs and began to eat her out. She gasped and clenched her ass cheeks, he could feel every last muscle in her being tighten and then relax. He smiled and redoubled his effort at making her orgasm before his own morning blow job caused him to cum.

The four of them had fallen into a nice routine of never wearing any clothing in the house but leaving a bunch of bathrobes at the ready so that they could just pull those on in case anyone came to the front door. Things had been going well for the four of them for a long time. Or for at least a week, they had taken to fucking in the morning, making love in the afternoon and having sex at night. It was wet and sticky and mixed with a lot of kisses and compliments. Marco somehow found time in between to work out so that he was tight and strong for the gorgeous women in his life.

Annoyingly enough they all seemed totally at ease and even excited to just sit around and watch television or gossip and make nut cases out of themselves. Marco would be mad but they were all so adorable. With his mom (Who they had all decided to just refer to as Mom from now on to make it less confusing) finally getting some good dick after so long, and teaching them all how to be better and more attentive and loving lovers. Angie being welcomed with open arms and falling into the family dynamic with a big old smile on her face. And with Star jumping Marco's bones at any possible moment. He could be showering and one of them just pops in for some sex, they could be having breakfast and one of them would just stand up and fuck him in front of the others, or they might just be walking through the house when he would be grabbed and have to ride one of them into submission.

Marco didn't mind and gave as good as he got, and started most of them. If Angie and Star had not woken him up with a blow job and a facial, then he probably would have just started to suck on one of their tits or slide his cock inside of one of his willing lovers.

He groaned as Star's orgasm washed over his face. She was pinching her small firm breasts, she might be smaller then Angie and Mrs. Diaz but she had plenty of ass in the trunk and long shapely legs that you would get hypnotized by just watching her walk away. Not to mention she had a habit of playing with her hair and blushing and was riddled with muscles. While the Angie's were curvy and soft Star was firm and lean. Marco didn't mind though, their pussies felt amazing.

And all three were in agreement that he had the cock of an angle. Or a monster. It depended on how turned on he was and how eager he felt to fuck them. Marco groaned and shot a load of his salty thick cum down Angie's throat. She pulled away and coughed a little bit as she continued to jerk him off slowly and eagerly. A few more spurts went through the air and landed on the floor at the foot of the bed, he had an incredible distance. And could probably go a few yards when cumming. She smiled and licked her lips, Mrs. Diaz was teaching her younger self how to really suck dick without stopping and what was the best way to fuck, and how delicious cum could be. Especially straight from the source.

Star was also included in the lessons and was becoming a grade A dick sucker. But it didn't help that Angie would use her tits on Marco's cock engulfing them in soft pillows that really got him excited. Marco pushed the climaxing Star off of his face and rubbed his chest where she had scratched him a little bit in her eagerness to cum. The two women smiled at Marco as he kissed one and then the other, tasting his seed on their lips.

Marco got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Star and Angie still had to catch their breaths. Marco smiled at what he found there. His mother wearing only an apron and a wide smile on her face. Her wide squishy ass was out on full display and Marco got onto his hands and knees before crawling towards it. He wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to squeak in surprise at the unexpected grab of her lover. He kissed her ass, worshipped her ass, it was perfect. He loved how beautiful and mature she looked now. She wore her long red hair down, no more annoying ponytails, he could run his hands through it whenever he wanted. It framed her face and body like a curtain.

Marco kissed one ass cheek and then the other, one massive dimple above and then the other, he worked his way up her spine feeling her shiver beneath his constant kissing and sucking and biting. Until he took one shoulder into his mouth and bit down hard enough to cause her to jump and spin around slapping at his bare chest playfully.

"HEY! Respect your woman!"  
"Sorry mom." He said before wrapping his arm around her waste and pulling her forward so that she could feel his large excited cock begging for entrance to her pussy. He kissed her hard and caused her to gasp and blush before wrapping her fingers around his shoulders and kicking a foot up into the air, she loved how much she had been pampered by these lovely younger people! It also helped that Marco looked like an absolute giant now thanks to how puberty hit him like a goddamn truck! He was enormous and covered with muscles, not the lean kind like Star, more strength and power behind him.

"More of this after breakfast! You go call the others and I will finish up the pancakes. Big boy." She said playfully as she cupped his massive hard cock in her hands. Marco frowned in annoyance before he pulled her forward again and restarted the kiss, whatever squeamishness that he had when he had first started the experience and the new living arrangements in the house were soon gone. Replaced by just enjoying the sensations and pleasure that all of them gave each other. Marco intended to ride this train like a bullet and enjoy every last second of it.

He kissed her again, adding his tongue this time and pulling one of her boobs free of the too tight apron. She moaned as his tongue darted into her mouth and his fingers rolled a nipple between them before pulling it back and letting the bright pink pebble shoot back against her chest. She opened her eyes and grinned before pushing him off of her.

"Seriously. Go." She said, he sighed but walked out with his massive hard on leading the way back up the stairs. He pushed it open and smiled at the sexy sight before him of Angie and Star in a 69. The two were eating each other out and quivering with excitement at the taste that the other had. He walked forward before pinching Star's ass causing her to yelp and sit up on Angie's face before smiling and reaching for his cock drooling slightly.  
"Breakfast first Star." She pouted but stood up, Angie's tongue lapped at the air in anticipation before she realized that the pussy was gone. The three walked back downstairs to their breakfast and sat down. Drinking coffee, eating pancakes and the mountain of fruit. Smiling and flirting.

Angie had not seen her house this lively in a long time. Sure when MArco was younger, and she had a vague recollection of another house and another life with another man. But that man was not her lovely Marco, or the world that she found herself in now. So she tried not to think about it. And those memories of Rafael faded more and more every single day, soon they would be completely gone and it would be only this universe and her wonderful lovers and her. She could hardly wait. Especially since her past self was probably pregnant and going to have Marco soon.

Hell although she was older then the rest of them she doubted that she had escaped MArco's fertile life giving seed. Marco was feeding Star while being fed by Angie, the three of them letting plenty of syrup dribble down their chins so that they had to lean forward and share and lap it all up. Marco pulled Star closer to him so that she could see just how big she made his cock with how much the three of them flirted. She blushed and giggled before slapping his large broad chest.

Angie sighed and winked at her older self who sat sipping coffee. This was a great life, and she had no regrets about coming through that mysterious portal. SHe was in a new land filled with pleasure and carnal desires. Her basic instinct to screw the beautiful man that she found herself with was the frosting on the cake. Sure they might be related, sure time travel might be involved. But she doubted that anything bad was going to happen.

A bright blue portal opened up above the dining room table. All four of them froze before they all scurried behind Star and Marco, who although naked, had struck fighting poses and were prepared for just about anything that came through that portal.

Unless of course it was Star's scowling mother who was crossing her arms and shaking her head in disgust.  
"Star! Do you have any idea what you have done! What we have had to-"She paused when she saw the scene before her, overturned breakfast dishes, naked shivering women and a very naked and aroused Marco Diaz.

"Time travel! Star Butterfly! The ramifications for this will be-"Queen Moon cut herself off as her eyes widened in shock as Star raised her wand nervously and shouted a string of words at the top of her lungs. Queen Moon fell through the portal as it closed and a pink bubble went around Star, Marco, Angie and Mrs. Diaz. Moon leapt at them with a shout of no and froze in mid air.

The lovers paused as Star reached for a pair of scissors and passed them to Marco while sweating nervously, the beads of sweat turning into jewels around her nipples and tracing over her belly button.  
"Go back in time and fix this!" Star bit out at Marco as she shook, holding her wand aloft. Clearly keeping her mother frozen in time was hard work.  
"Fix this? But how?" Marco said nervously as Queen Moon began to twitch.  
"Go back in time and just find a way to fix it!" Star cried out, Marco turned, found a spot in the room, stabbed the scissors in and crossed through.

He heard a loud yelp as he stepped through time and space, he had landed in front of someone and knocked them to the ground.  
"Oh jeez sorry I am still getting used to...oh no." Marco said as he looked up at the silver haired young woman before him, as old as he was with fancy markings on her cheeks that were bright red. With smaller purple marks appearing all over her body.  
"No! You can't be here!" The woman shouted jumping up and blushing small hearts appearing in her eyes as she took in the mans gorgeous large frame.  
"Hi Queen Moon." Marco said in concern as he waved at the blushing and squirming soon to be queen of the world. Who was holding her sides as if new arms were forming there and was eyeing him like a piece of meat.

A new plan came to MArco. He just hoped he would live long enough to see it.

 **Review next thing up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review next thing up soon. This is mostly just going to get to the point which is heavy lemons and petting.**

Marco rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was just his luck that he was going to try and travel back in time to stop himself from having sex with his own mom and not bringing her back to his time, only to land in the completely wrong place and get stuck with a yougner Queen Moon who was starting to go through that horrifying transformation that affected all Butterflies of the royal family when they started to loose control and want to collect men.

Queen Moon had been hit pretty hard by it and he had arrived just when it hit her. Or at least a type of it had hit her. Star had explained it to him a long time ago, there were different stages, the first stage happened when you were a teenager and you just began to notice boys, then there was one where you really start to think about them, and then there was one where you actually wanted to mate with them.

Most of these could be controlled in the future with pills and therapy, but in the past the Butterfly women would just be locked up in a vault until it all ended in a day or so. And Marco landed right in that vault, when Queen Moon Butterfly had just begun her mating cycle.

Which of course lead to what was currently happening. Which was her flapping mindlessly around the top of the ceiling trying to find a way out of her butterfly net, while he was tied to the wall by a few hundred weird blue and purple webs that she had wrapped around him to keep him connected to the wall and stop him from running away. He was just lucky that he was upright, he knew that she could have just as easily left him upside down or sideways.

The mindless mating machine was flapping around, the Queen had grown extra large butterfly wings, four more arms directly beneath her original two, and a pair of glowing feelers. Something not as spooky and totally normal was that she had also matured slightly around the hips and breasts, making her larger and curvier so that she would be able to mate.

Her clothing had stretched and torn during that time and now clung to her in tatters like pieces to an Amazonian warriors uniform. He licked his lips and whistled to try and get her attention. She was little more then an animal in this state, especially accorded to Star, Star had described the entire process as a sort of mating cycle so that the Queens could focus better when they were actually ruling. Honestly if the queens of this dimension were as horny as Star was then that was probably a good thing.

He struggled in his bonds as she slowly descended through the air until she alighted in front of him and cupped his face. He gulped nervously as she grinned and showed row after row of needled sharp teeth, and some weird drool that honestly? Smelt delicious. He smiled and she lunged forward catching his mouth with her own. He gluped and kissed her back just as strongly. He had to survive this, and honestly it was starting to look like the only way that he was going to do that was by fucking her until she couldn't move.

Or until she killed him, with how hard she was kisisng him and running her extra hands over his large muscular body was probably more then likely the outcome. Marco strained against his bonds but could not move a single inch she had really strong webbing. It was absolutely nuts. She was rubbing her body heavily against him, her tits rubbing up and down his wide large chest. He then noticed something even more amazing, she had four tits two underneath the other, he suppossed that made sense. After all she grew wings and extra arms, why wouldn't she have larger tits and more tits with weird diamond shaped nipples?

He tried to strain his neck downwards so that he could lick at them but she had pulled away and splattered more webbing gunk onto him. He groaned before gasping when she reached down and pulled some of the webbing away from his crotch exposing his cock that was eagerly at attention and wanted to slam itself into her very core.

She smiled a monstorous feral smile before flapping upwards and putting her knees against his ears. He looked deep into her pussy before taking a deep breath before she shoved her cunt against his face. He grinned before he commenced to licking and sucking and biting at it. She tasted delicious, like flowers and clean hair. He groaned and growled as he heard her make noises of happiness. They were high pitched but filled with joy.

She was clearly having the time of her life along with him.

Marco stuck his strong long powerful tongue as deep as he could into her, she was clamping around his tongue and he wished that his hands or neck were free so that he could get a better angle. But his white headed lover was grinding too hard against him. She was in control at the moment and no matter what he did he knew that she was going to be in charge for the foreseeable future.

He groaned as she rubbed herself up and down his face, her dripping wet pussy seemed to be leaking some sort of fluid that made him all the more aroused. She was running her hands through his hair, flapping her wings and twisting her nipples until she was completely aroused. Marco felt his cock break free even more until the entire thing was almost pointing straight out like a flagpole. He began to hump at the air with all of his might as she rode his face nonstop.

He was softly mewing into her cunt and licking like there was no tomorrow. He liked the taste, he liked the way that her eyes were rolling back into her head. He was liking every last second of this. Even when she cam powerfully and he nearly drowned in her contracting pussy juices.

She slid off and gazed up at him lustfully, still not satisfied although he had been licking her out for around an hour and a half. He had counted to himself. She crawled forwards, her wings spread like she was in some sort of mating ritual between birds, which she sort of was, but he wasn't about to just tell her that. She stood up and spat out more web so that her feet were trapped on either side of his hips and she could slowly and patiently rub his cock on the outside of her dripping wet pussy lips.

He wanted to enter her tiny tight gate quickly, he wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow, he wanted to make love to this gorgeous beast. He groaned and thrust upwards again and she patted him on the head, a little bit of her older Queen Moon coming through.

"Moon." He groaned out before she removed his cock from her pussy lips and actually began to ease his massive monster down her modest tunnel. She gasped having never experienced sex before, this was slowly and amazingly blowing her mind. She had no idea what she had been missing out on before she had this massive monster Marco dick deep within her pussy.

Marco gasped as he thrust into her, her tight little cunt was draining his energy faster then a monster fight could. He had no idea how she was doing it but it felt as if she was actually sapping his cum straight from his balls. Sucking it down deep inside of herself, stealing all of his essecnce for herself. Her mouth opened, her jaws looked to be on a massive hinge, he could see her tongue fall out and more drool following right afterwards, she was dribbling pale blue drool all over herself and her eyes were glowing even brighter as she bounced on his cock.

Marco could not move so all he could do was trust her to not accidentally hurt him, which might take a while as she had orgasmed again and again but still did not seem satisfied. He felt his own climax building and knew that he had to hold it off otherwise it might just kill him. Or he might not have the strength to have another one.

He groaned as his sticky white hot cum shot upwards into her, she howled otherwordly and he wondered if she had some form of magical protection. Then another memory from Star came. Her saying something about Queen's being more fertile...he cursed himself knowing that he had probably just screwed up another universes timeline again by introducing his cum into an older womans younger self.

He howled as another orgasm rocked his tight strong twitching body as she clamped down onto him with every muscle in her body. Drooling and sweating and looking like a four titted six armed monster as she rode his dick like there was no tomorrow. She rode it with her basic animal instinct on full display fucking and growling and biting at the air while her cum laden cunt slapped and slipped and gripped down on his cock wetly.

It sounded like more and more squelching sounds issued from her cunt as he filled her again and again. She splattered all over his lap and balls as she bounced harder and harder, totally unaware that she was already full. She wanted more out of him, as much as humanly possible. Marco gasped and groaned, he had lost all track of time as she continued to ride him, all that he was aware of was that he was mentally lost in a fog of pleasure as his balls tightened and he produced and deposited more semen then he was even aware that he had inside of him.

Marco lost count of the days as they made love again and again. She would bring him food and water so that he could stay awake and hard for her pleasure. She used him like a sex toy and Marco just rolled with it. He couldn't escape, the webbing was too strong, and he lost all feeling in his legs after fucking Moon for so long.

Eventually he woke up on the floor, the webbing dissolved and something smaller then him and very adorable wrapped in his arms, her small wings buzzing and her silver hair surrounding the two of them.  
"Uh oh." Marco said as he sat up. Moon rubbed her eyes smiling the soft smile of a thoroughly fucked stupid person. She looked at him and gasped before gripping her tits and cunt and looked at him in shock.  
"Who are you? What is happening? I demand that you tell me how you entered here!" She said in amazement and horror. Her blushing face turning to look at his impressive still semi erect and blood red cock, it was worn out from fucking her for so long.  
"Well I-" Marco began before a blast of bright white light appeared before them. Star looked through before biting her lips and looking back over her shoulder.

"Well that explains that. Hey Mom." She said casually before reaching out her hand to Marco. "Come on back things have changed."  
"What is happening! I demand that you both-"Moon shouted jumping after them through the portal before shutting up on the other side. She saw herself, and she was amazing! Her tits were larger, her breasts and ass fuller with maturity. She had a regal air to her and her hair was shorter cut into a silver veil. She still wore make up, but her outfit was far more revealing.

Which meant that the future Queen Moon had the most clothing out of anyone else in the entire house. Angie had her younger self sitting on her lap and was smiling at Queen Moon who sat across from her sipping tea as time seemed to be unfreezing. The younger Queen Moon looked around her in shock and touched her head.

"What is going on here?" She whispered out as Marco sat beside his mother and looked at the two queens now in his living room. The older queen moon looked at her adorable and flabberghasted younger self with a knowing smile.  
"You are in the future darling. And it is time that we explain a few things."

 **Review next thing up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review next thing up soon. Hope you enjoy. Warning that this will probably jump around a little bit or include two lemons. Just want to save time and space**

"Marco's my dad now!" Star shouted out in surprise as the young Queen Moon sat in silence and held her stomach in amazement, she was pregnant! According to her future self! And this hyperactive golden headed cute bootied girl was her daughter! And the strong large stud with the massive still semi erect cock was the sire of her children!

And apparently he was an even bigger deviant then she had first thought because he was cuddling next to a past version of his own mother who was being cuddled by a future version of her...and it was all very confusing and Moon wanted to be cuddled as well.  
"Yes Star, you see I also have the split memories that you all suffer from now. I recall showing up here to put a stop to all of this" She gestured to Marco and his Angies who blushed and rolled their eyes in annoyance but sexual satisfaction. Marco didn't even know how he was still able to get erect, he had been fucking nonstop for days with a monster Moon not to long ago!

"And I recall being frozen in time, but something happened, I recall marrying a man named River, then I have memories of a different man, a taller man with a cute mole who came out of nowhere but claimed me as his own. And we had you, an adorable golden headed girl that I loved very much and we raised. And now here we are thanks to time travel with two Angie's and two Moons and Marco Diaz as your father."

Moon sat back and took another sip of her tea as Star sat back and processed the information, she looked between her Mom, her past mom, and her lovers. Marco was gazing at her in shock before Star got a mischevious look on her face and crawled towards him before sitting at his feet and gripping his knees.  
"Daddy!" She cried out. Marco's eyes widened in shock as he realized that biologically speaking she was completely right and he had no idea how to feel about that. Fucking his mom by accident was one thing. It was an entirely different thing to fuck Star now that...

He was so confused.  
"So how does this change things?" He asked the room at large. The younger Queen Moon huffed in agitation  
"Well isn't it obvious? I am not going to return to my time with an illigetimate child inside of me. I am remaining here. And if that girl is really your daughter that means we are married now. And I expect you to take care of her, and me. Both versions of me." The young Queen Moon turned to her older scantily dressed counterpart, whose wide hips were out to show the entire world along with a bit of her nipple peaking out of her gorgeous low cut dress.

The older Queen Moon winked at her knowingly before blowing Marco and then herself a kiss. Marco grinned cockily as he caught it, he was starting to roll with this, he could get used to all of this.

"So what does everyone want to do now that we have all of that explained and out of the way?" Young Angie said before squeaking when she felt herself squeeze her butt and then kiss her ear and work her way down her neck, and move her hands up her sides until finally squeezing her tits pinching and mashing the two lovely orbs together and getting her to groan in pleasure, her mind starting to fade out as her face turned a dark red as she realized exactly what was being implied.

"Well we are already naked..."Star said scooting up next to Marco and pulling her same aged blushing mother all the closer. "Just think of it as family bonding time!" She said excitedly before pressing their lips togeter. Marco reached down and gripped the young Moon's full perky 'moon' which was just itching to be grabbed and squeezed and played with.

Moon gasped under the remorseless kissing that she was receiving from the larger more knowledgeable and mature mans hands. She groaned as Star moved around and began to lick and suck and bite at her younger mothers neck. She could not believe that she actually got a chance to tally dominate her mom! This was going to be really weird but a ton of fun on top of all of that!

She looked around the room and grinned smugly to herself as the others slowly eased into it. Although Mrs. Diaz's pussy was still red and sore from the nonstop hard pounding that she had received last night she was already fingering herself while she lay down at Queen Moon's spread legs and began to kiss and lick at her spread open pussy lips. Queen Moon had flung her head back and was groaning in pleasure, she had not expected this to happen tonight! But she certainly wasn't about to start complaining. Angie was a very attentive lover and was making sure that she wasn't just kissing and licking and massaging but also making noises that made Moon all the hornier and more interested in joining in with the lovely sex making!

Star groaned as Marco gripped her head and pressed her gently downwards. She shook her head and pressed back on him instead. Marco rolled his eyes before he consented and lay down onto his back. He looked down as Star took her place by his cock and began to lick and suck, begging him to cum into her mouth. Of course he could keep it in for hours if need be. Even after being drained to a skeleton by the young queen to be.

He grinned and ground his lap into Star's face making her groan and grip some hair before twirling it in between her fingers. She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows as she continued to bob up and down his extra large shaft. Soon he was slick with her spit and ready for someone to press themselves down onto him. And really who better then the young Queen Moon?

The nervous silver headed girl took the hands offered to her by an eager grinning Star Butterfly and a soothing Angie Diaz. The three young woman moved eagerly around Marco until Star was directly behind her mother to be and eased her slowly down onto the dick that she had been riding nearly nonstop for the past few days. Angie moved herself until she was hovering directly over her son to bed face and sat down. Marco wrapped his arms around Angie's hips and thighs and pulled her down until she gasped and his nose hit her ass.

Moon gasped and groaned as Marco began to move his hips and his cock shifted inside of her. Star was kneeling behind her and cooing sweet nothings into her ear. Moon was very rapidly pushed over the edge as the two women began to play with her breasts. She looked over at where the two future counterparts were sharing each other, spitting and licking each others faces and mouths open and hot and wet she could not wait until she was that size, with those large bouncy jiggly breasts. She began to climax wetly and loudly gasping out loud and letting her tongue slide out lewdly.

Star could not believe her eyes as she wrapped her hands on the bouncing youthful tits in her small palms. She began to bounce and knead them up and down lovingly. Her hands full of her mothers flesh. The two women who were in their own native time line were smiling and kissing at the same time, rubbing their hands up and down each other. Angie could not wait to see Moon break with pleasure once she got Marco's cock back into her pussy, it must have been a long hard time to wait, so many years without Marco's big flesh rod shoved up her tight little cunt!

Moon moaned as Angie kissed her all the harder, their past counterparts were also getting down and dirty, rubbing and kissing and licking and biting. Marco moaned as he began to unleash his load deep within the silver headed seductress who had not let him sleep for days earlier. He grinned into Angie's orgasming pussy. Star unceremoniously pulled her mom off of Marco's cock and began to clean him up with her mouth, she loved the tastes that were left clinging to his cock!

They heard a whistle and turned to see the adult versions of Angie and Moon sitting, technically Moon was sitting on top of Angie, but the earthling was spreading the Queen's royal pussy so that they would be better penetration. Marco stood up shakily as he moved over to the MILFS. He wanted something more mature and jiggly now.

The two women began to cry out happily as he more or less fell inside of them, his cock was a homing beacon for all of the right places and within moments Moon was thrusting back against each of his thrusts. It was incredible! Indescribable! She was soon orgasming as his cum flooded her snatch and dribbled down her ass crack to dribble into Angie's eagerly awaiting pussy that she was fingering nonstop like a deviant.

Marco began to gasp and latched onto Moon's tits like a dying man thirsty for water. The queen was turned into a quivering orgasming wreck beneath his nonstop powerful strong poundings.

* * *

The harem was sitting around having breakfast, the only way that they were going to have a good old fashioned orgy every single day was if they had a lot of good food first and foremost. Which was exactly what they were going to do. Every single day. Or until they got pregnant and actually had to care for their offspring, but that was a problem for the future! First they were going to fuck like a bunch of newlyweds.

The older Queen Moon had let her hair out of its braid and it was long, wild and unwieldy. It looked like a silver curtain, she wore it as loose as her daughter and past self did. Even the Angie's were getting in on it and walked around with their mane of wild hair as if they were sex starved lionesses.

They looked great with it. And Marco found it even more attractive with their bare naked bodies hiding behind all of that hair sometimes.

Queen Moon was tapping his chin deep in thought. Star was the first to notice and poked her mom in the nipple catching her attention.  
"Hey? What's wrong?" Moon looked at her daughter before shrugging.  
"I don't know, I feel as if I am forgetting something very important and it is frustrating that I can't recall what it was."  
"Do you remember what it is DaddY?" Star said teasingly to Marco who moaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Star seriously stop saying that."  
"But you are my biological father now! You weirdo flirt." She said poking the stud in the nose causing him to roll his eyes, she had been like this ever since it came to light that he had more or less conceived Star. Or he had ever since he travelled back in time. Amazingly enough it had not affected their relationship too much. Then again every taboo had been thrown out at this point and all lines had been crossed long ago. So really he wasn't that surprised that she was going to be acting like this around him now.

He leaned forward and kissed her nose causing her to blush at how cute he was being.  
"So respect your dad and stop calling him Daddy."  
"You are a total Daddy though." Mrs. Diaz complimented her son and kissed his cheek causing him to blush not only from embarrassment but also from arousal, she knew just how to press his buttons and get him turned on and excited for some good old mother loving. And the mature matriarch totally knew it too. She liked to see her son squirm.

"Seriously though, what is today?" The young Queen Moon asked herself causing the older to shrug still at a loss besides knowing that something was happening today.

Something important that probably required them all to wear clothing.

It was only when the smoke began to come in from underneath all of the doors that she actually recalled.  
"Oh no." She said standing upright and tipping over the orange juice. The others saw the look on her face and joined her, looking around in nervousness.  
"Moon? What's happening?" Angie said as she began to glower at the doors in apprehension.  
"It is Star's tritary song day soon. So the royal singer was supposed to come and watch her for a bit. It completely flew my mind." She said nervously as she wondered where exactly the singer would be making their grand entrance.

"I am sure that we can talk them out of adding all of this, or worse we just make-"

The front door burst open and in rolled a barrel which turned onto its side and exploded. Standing before them wearing a stupid hat was the royal singer in all of her glory.

"Foolduke?" Star said in surprise, she thought that the other guy had been the singer and that she was the jester. Then again time travel, probably affected everyone and everything, so it wasn't too surprising that it also meant that they had a new singer. Who was staring at them with wide eyes as she took in all of their crazed naked glory.

She obviously had not been expecting that, or expecting there to be a couple of younger versions of her ruling masters.  
"Whoa. Okay so I think I walked into-"A bright blue light flashed through the room and hit her directly in the face, her jaw went slack and her eyes went weird staring off to other sides of the room.

"What just happened? What did you do?" Star said rounding on her mother who was covering her mouth nervously.

"It was a reflex! I didn't mean to!"  
"What just happened?" Young Angie asked moving towards the jester and waving her hands in front of her blank face.  
"I wiped her memory." Moon said awkwardly.  
"How much of it?"

"Probably all of it."  
"Whoops." Young Moon said stepping towards Foolduke and snapping her fingers in the woman face. She blinked rapidly and shook her head before looking around herself again and looking at all of them in silent wonder. She blushed heavily and all of them noticed when she licked her lips.

"So uh am I the odd one out because I'm still wearing clothes? Also...who are you people?" Foolduke said nervously playing with the hem of her shirt and looking from person to person.

"We're uh...you're..."Star began before she was pushed out of the way by the younger Angie who stepped forward and grabbed Fooldukes hands eagerly.  
"You don't remember? You are a part of the harem! It is a polyamorous thing!"  
"Really?" Foolduke said as if she was slowly becoming convinced.  
"Yes! Really! We are all members of a poly relationship! Time travel might be involved too...don't worry about that!" The adult Angie smirked behind her hand at her younger counterparts quick thinking and taking. She had certainly come a long way since being the nervous little nelly that had fallen after the boy that she liked so much into an all new time line.

Angie thanked her lucky stars that she got to watch herself in action. The rest of them all watched as the younger bright headed woman moved around Foolduke seemingly bringing her directly into their fold without a hitch. Young Angie turned Foolduke who was standing nervously but still smiling widely as she heard more and more about how much they liked her and what they all liked to do together.

"I mean right everyone?" Young Angie reached around Foolduke's shoulders and began to slowly and sensually unbutton the top of her shirt until her full tan tits were exposed, soft as mashed potatoes and as large as cantaloupes.

"Look at this, large gorgeous tits." She gave one a heft and a squeeze causing Foolduke to giggle at the contact before moaning as Angie ran her hands down her belly.  
"A nice looking round tummy." She rubbed it admiring how adorable it was. She then gripped her tightly by the shirt and spun her rapidly, pulling the shirt off in a trick that Star had taught her and showing off her bare brown back and the blue tights that she wore.  
"And an utterly adorable tush." Angie finished giving it a pinch and a spank before pulling down the bright blue pants and exposing her bare rump. Marco felt the blood begin to flow and Star looked at his cock as it slowly grew larger before throwing him a knowing smile.  
"What? She is hot and naked Star." Marco protested only to get a wink in response.  
"I for one am pretty fucked out right now...I think I might go for a shower." Star said before winking as the Young Angie and Young Moon who instantly caught on.  
"Yes! I as well will shower!" Young Queen Moon announced before following her daughter. Young Angie giggled and followed after them, there were a lot of whispers that mostly came out to I am so proud of you!

Which left Marco, the older women and Foolduke to include into their little love nest.  
Foolduke fiddled with her tits and nipples as if this was the first time she had seen her large succulent breasts. Which made Angie (The deviant the she was) rub her slippery thighs together as the sight of the gorgeous woman in the silly hat touching herself in the dining room turned her on.

"Would you guys like to just do it here or the bedroom or?" Marco got caught off as Queen Moon pressed her lips to his and began to stroke his shaft, he gasped as he felt a couple of hot sticky mouths engulf his shaft and balls and he looked down to see Foolduke and Angie begin to share his cock between them. He groaned into Moon's prodding tongue, her mouth was so incredibly hot that he felt as if he was burning up.

He gasped as he continued to buck his hips into their sharing mouths, they began to include their hands to cover the rest of his shaft since it was so incredibly big and bulky. They gasped and grunted. It seemed as if Foolduke was either a fast learner or she had a bit of experience with big unweildly dicks. Angie smiled as she sucked lovingly on the cock that she had spent so much time making and then raising, it had been worth it! All for this! She felt her large bust smash against Fooldukes, she had an impressive rack and ass on her, it was about equal to Angie's, which meant that she could finally play with big boobs that weren't her own! This was going to be great! And oh so very sexy, she licked her lips at the thought of wrapping her mouth around those luscious bouncing boobies.

"Hold up!" Marco commanded as he pushed the two women off of his large slippery cock, they pulled away in annoyance, they still wanted to taste it and play with it and let it decimate their throats! He was being unfair! Then he sat down on the table and spread his legs.  
"Who goes first?" Foolduke was picked up without any further ado by the other two women, they gripped her by the woman's large thighs and wide hips, she wrapped her arms around their shoulders and shook with nervous tension as she was moved over his cock and properly positioned. She shifted and moved and bit her lip. She didn't know if all of him would even be able to fit!

Then she felt someone pull her hat off and her long golden hair fell out all over the two of them as four hands gripped her waist and shoulders and gradually eased her down. She screeched and groaned and gasped the entire way down until her big bouncy booty was directly on top of his large baseball sized nuts. She sat there with her head thrown back in awe at how full she felt. His dick twitched and the four of them waited patiently as she slowly became accustomed to his size and width. She finally nodded and Marco pulled her off and then back down slamming the straw headed woman onto his cock over and over again. She gasped and groaned before gripping onto his shoulders.

Fire launched through her aching body as he pounded into her wet tight cunt. She rolled her eyes in pleasure and was soon drooling, her tongue sticking out and her hands bracing herself onto the large mans large shoulders as his large cock speared her insides and turned her mind into jello.

Marco rapidly turned her around so that she was laid on the table, her back in some waffles and her hair ruining the fruit platter. Sticky syrup was making her body delicious and tacky. He continued to slam himself in and out of her at a rapid rate. She gasped as she felt a pair of lips on her tits, Angie and Queen Moon were sharing her nipples and tits, worshipping the large brown breasts. They tasted like the maple syrup she was lying in. Foolduke felt an orgasm rise up, it was easily the most powerful one that she had ever experienced.

Or at least the most powerful one that she remembers. She hopes that there would be many more to come after this one. Especially with the rest of the gorgeous relationship that she found herself in.

Foolduke screeched as she felt her orgasm wash over her and slowly slid into inky darkness as she fainted from the pleasure. Marco grinned before leaning forward and kissing Angie on the lips. He was lucky, she was a good addition, he knew that they were going to have all kinds of screwy fun now!

 **Review. Next thing up soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. Final chapter. Enjoy.**

Angie Diaz rubbed her sore aching ass as she drank her morning coffee. She looked over her shoulder into the living room where Foolduke was on her hands and knees getting plowed by Star from behind while also licking and sucking and making love to Marco's cock with her mouth. The golden headed princess and the straw headed fool had grown close, their silliness feeding into each other. Also Young Angie and Young Moon loved having another woman in the house to talk to and help with chores and so on.

Although all of the women were convinced that they were pregnant (time travel just proved it) they were all happily fucking like there wasn't a problem in the world.

Unless you talked to older Angie. Or older Queen Moon, who was walking down the staircase yawning, her hair a mess and her body covered in bite marks and kiss marks from the late naughty night last night.  
"Are they still going at it?" She asked Angie giving the mother a kiss on the cheek as a good morning present. Angie rolled her eyes in amazement.  
"They got up this morning and just commenced like sex starved rabbits. It is very amazing."  
"Were we ever so young and energetic?" Queen Moon sighed wistfully. Angie chuckled to herself.  
"It is the stamina that I find impressive, they could go all day and night for a week without food or sleep. And meanwhile the two of us..."They smiled sadly and knowingly. They were still young and liked to think that they gave as good as they got and made love better then many woman their ages. But the fact remained that they were older and slowing down. That was half of the fun at first, they got more exhausted and had to push themselves and would sleep deeper, it was like running a marathon, it felt worth it in the end. But now that they had just made love for a few days and nights it was starting to take its toll.

They wanted to go out and have dates with their relatives and past selves. They wanted to join in on the orgy for longer rounds with Marco's big fat cock. They wanted to do everything! But they could not keep up.

"If only there was a way to get younger." Angie said, she felt younger then she had in years after getting fucked nonstop by Marco morning noon and night, but it was not the same as actually being the same age. Queen Moon tapped her chin in thought, her diamond shaped nipples glowed a little reflectively, she was clearly thinking of something. Gears were turning, and she knew of someone that might just be able to help her and her lover.

But it was a big risk, since she was such an important and high ranking official. Who knows what might happen, or how she might react...But as the two women looked at their other lovers and knew that they would not be able to physically keep up the rigirous sexual lifestyle that they all demanded. They also knew that it was going to be worth it.

* * *

"So let me see if I can get this straight." Hekapoo said sitting in her home dimension and looking between the two smiling women who nodded encouragement.

"You've been in some strange time travel related sexual deviant relationship with her son for a few months now and you are considered about the future and want to use the weird powers of my dimension in order to reverse age yourselves to be around their ages. Am I getting everything so far? Not skipping over anything?" The red headed demon said with a smirk as she admired her claws, trying to stay cool and ignore the weirdly sexual outfits that the two had chosen to wear but not actually explain their reasoning behind. Moon had on a tight corset which really showed off her tits and a pair of stockings and garters which hugged her hips and butt.

Angie wasn't wearing a shirt at all and had a flowing skirt on which made her look as if she was floating in mid air. The two eagerly nodded before holding hands and leaning forwards hopefully and humbly before the uber powerful magical user.  
"You can do this correct?" Moon asked hopefully to which Hekapoo smirked knowingly as she descended from where she had been sitting on top of a portal, she examined her nails and wiggled her hips invitingly as she approached the two.

"Oh I could, it would be super easy to do so. But I don't know. It is such a specific request, I would have to know that I am actually getting my times worth. You see I might just need to...sample the goods so to speak." She said rubbing her fingers together. Moon and Angie exchanged worried looks, after all Marco already had so many girls in his life...then again would one more hurt? And who knows it was for a good cause...

"Of course. Do whatever it is that you must." Moon said with a queen like authority. Hekapoo grinned before she stabbed her fingers into the air and opened a portal with a screaming Marco falling through. He was naked, his cock hard and wet with pussy juices, nice and slick and lubed up. He looked around himself wildly before his eyes settled on the two mothers who had left the house earlier today with little warning. Which meant that he was in for one hell of a fuck festival with the remaining women.

"Whoa what is happening here and why is-"He cut himself off as his eyes widened and he saw the magnificently naked Hekapoo, her dress had caught on fire and disapeared within seconds of his arrival. Her large quivering breasts had bright blue nipples in the center, her pale marble skin glistened in the suns harsh light. and her smile was filled with sharp teeth.

"Please tell me you didn't just sell me or something." He said to the two women as they rapidly stripped, knowing that hungry feral horny look in the demonesses eyes. They had seen it on their own faces often enough.

"Oh nothing so strange and gross." Hekapoo said with a cheeky grin before she sauntered forwards and gripped him by the hair roughly. "Mama Hekapoo just wants a little nibble." She said leaning forward and catching his mouth in hers and kissing hard. He moaned and then felt her stiffen and gasp. Moon and Angie were not going to be left out, Angie had stuck her face between Hekapoo's impressive bouncy ass cheeks while Moon was eagerly feasting on her pussy with wild abandon.

Moon moaned as the demoness's tight pussy walls seemed to collapse on her tongue, pulling her deeper and deeper inside of her pearly white walls. Her red hair tossed over one shoulder mixed with Angies as the mother groaned and gasped and licked and motorboated the delicious ass cheeks. Marco gasped when he saw Hekapoo's face turn crimson and then twist up tightly, it looked as if she had never been touched sexually for a very long time. Maybe even centuries. No wonder she wanted to see if he was able to pleasure her beyond measure.

He gripped her hips and unabashedly began to thrust upwards as he brought her hips down. His cock head kissed her cunt entrance before she entirely engulfed him within her pussy. The two gasped and he decided to go as hardcore as he possibly could. He wanted her to feel this and to remember this. He had no other real idea as to why he was making love to this woman. But if his mom and Queen Moon were already involved then something must be right.

Not to mention she felt amazing. He gripped her tits in his mouth managing to snag one nipple and then the other as he sucked and licked and even bit a little bit. She groaned and growled, her hair flipping upwards before gasping. Moon had sat up behind her and began to play with the scissor forgers big bouncy tits. Making sure that as much of them as possible were cradled and tickled and mashed together. Marco moaned into the boob fat as his cock grew all the harder. Hekapoo mewed when she felt a tongue return to her ass hole as Angie began to lick it lewdly. Angie was determined to become young and energetic again. She wanted to spend the rest of her long life with Marco as the exact same age as him and that lovely monster dick that he housed in his pants.

Hekapoo could not hold back anymore. She shouted as she slammed his cock all the way into her womb, her head flying back and sweat dribbling between her tits. Her eyes widened when she realized that although she had just climaxed he was not even slowing down. IF anything he was speeding up his trhusts and intensity and power. He was not going to cum anytime soon.

And she loved it! Her mind was snapping! She knew why these two wanted him so badly! Why they would give anything and everything up! He was amazing! This dick was amazing! It was causing her to orgasm so rapidly back to back that her mind was snapping!

* * *

"Okay. I'm game." Hekapoo panted out happily as she rubbed the back of Angie's head and kissed Moon on the lips, she felt Marco's seed pumping out of her, there was enough to drown an elephant in it. She felt as if she had a swimming pool worth of cum sitting inside of her womb now.

"But on one condition." She panted as she ran her hands through Angie's hair slowly causing it to change shape and texture, the wrinkles retreating and the already tight firmness resolving her into a younger form. Leaving the contents of her belly well intact for breeding purposes.

"What is that? We will do anything." Moon said with a satisfied grin as she felt her youth returning and her breasts becoming fuller, she could not wait to see her offspring suckling at them again.

"I want in on this harem." Hekapoo said authoratatively. The three lovers looked at each other before grinning widely.  
"Obviously." Marco said as he gripped his long powerful shaft and began to stroke himself, while Moon and his Mom might have lost their mature looks and it would be a few decades before they got them back, they still obviously had the sexual hunger of an older woman, and the way that Hekapoo was eyeing his cock and the fact that she was an ancient goddess...that just meant that he had even more fun in store.

* * *

Marco smiled happily as he carried the last armful of his children to their cribs. The rest were asleep. He leaned down and gave a kiss to his son Marco (Whose mother was Young Angie) Then Marco Jr. (Whose mother was Adult Angie) next up was Star (Whose mother was Young Moon) of course after that was Moon Jr. (Whose mother was Adult Moon) He rolled his eyes at the silliness of Stars, Hekapoo's and Fooldukes daughters who were in a haphazard pile, named Star Jr. Turdina, and Fooly. Why they had chosen the weirdest names of all time was well beyond Marco, but he was not about to start complaining. When he had brought up that naming his biological...hims/sons Marco would only be confusing he had been ostracized from the bed for a week.

He kissed the children good night one more time before starting for his own room. They were exhausting but they were also so worth it. He found it strange when he thought about it. How he had helped produced himself and Star, but he was glad that this was what happened. Things had turned out great.

And the humid temperature in the master bedroom along with the few hundred candles set up and the delicious sexual sight set up on the bed only heightened how grateful he was. Laid out before him was his seven lovers. Young Angie, Young Moon and Star were all blushing deeply and wearing see through nighties which really highlighted their adorable pussies which must have been shaved that very day to look that well maintained. Adult Moon was wearing sexy revealing lingerie which had hearts cut out where her nipples poked through and a garter belt and stockings but of course no panties. She liked flashing her lover her adorable pussy.

Adult Angie had on a pair of pajama's which were soft and hugged her curves so well that she almost looked naked. She was stretched out and had half of the buttons unbuttoned so that he could see the swell of her breasts and a hint of a nipple. Foolduke was blushing in embarrassment but was still grinning saucily with her tits exposed and her silly hat back on her head, she also had a jester wand and her blue and black striped panties (More of a thong with the way that it snaked up her ass crack and hugged her pussy hard enough to leave a camel toe) And Hekapoo was naked, she enjoyed the direct approach of seduction, where no clothes were the best kind of clothing.

Marco grinned widely and happily as he walked towards the MILFS that he was lucky enough to keep in his bed. He striped out of his shirt, sweatshirt and underwear faster then they could blink and soon the well hung stud with the amazing set of abs was on the giggling laughing excitedly squealing women as they embraced, kissed, bit and commenced to make love to their cock holder.

Hours later after a sweaty orgy Marco lay back with his head resting on Hekapoo's big jiggly ass and Star and Young Angie cuddling up on either side of him. Foolduke was still passed out by his cock and she had taken it into her mouth to suck on it in her sleep. Angie and Moon had reached across their daughters and selves to wrap their hands together directly over his chest.

He loved his new life, he loved the new body that his mom was rocking, most of all he loved that he messed with time travel especially as it had lead to all of this.

 **Can't exactly think of where else to take this afterwards. Whoever wants to pick up any of my stories is more then welcome to. Just ask via PM first. Review. Next story up soon.**


End file.
